wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Goteki 45
Goteki 45 are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in the artificial island of Makana, located near Hawaii, in the Pacific Islands. They were once infamous for their violent tactics and their craft designs being on the slow side and heavily shielded. They returned in Wipeout Pure as the host team of Makana. History Goteki 45 was founded in 2095 and entered competition in the F7200 League. The original Goteki team were one of, if not, the most violent teams to have ever competed, with their craft having far stronger shields at the expense of performance. What's more, the pilots the team hired seemed to favour violence over actual racing. As such, it was suspected that Goteki had been founded to undermine anti-gravity racing, for if this was true, it could massively backfire. The popularity of the sport grew with the more aggressive style of racing (which might have influenced the direction of the succeeding F9000 League). Before an investigation took place, the Goteki base at Makana was destroyed by unknown bombers in 2137, and no one had claimed responsibility for that incident. It was, however, possible that one of the other teams took matters in their own hands. Makana was completely rebuilt in 2195 as part of a project initiated by the new government of the island. To cover the expenses of this project, the government proposed a successful bid to the AG Racing Commission to make Makana the host of the FX300 League. In 2202, the success of the event led the island residents to have a public gathering as a means to form a new team, which would eventually result in the reformation of Goteki 45. The new Goteki team would look to bury the violent image of their predecessor for the benefit of both the whole island and the team themselves. As a result, the Goteki team were at the financial par with the more established teams, and their new facilities at their base of operations were literally packed with equipment that was ahead of the curve. This allowed the team to raise popularity in the competition, despite having come late in the FX300 League, and it became obvious with their inspiring performance in the FX350 League. The Goteki team would return to the front of the grid to keep on with their performance. Their newly developed ship built for the FX400 League had shown good speed-handling balance and superb acceleration in pre-season testing, as well. As such, Goteki 45 appeared to be very confident as they would be able to claim success in the League. FX400 Background Re-formed in 2202 after a 65 year gap in its history, the Goteki 45 team will look to improve on the disappointing mid-pack results they've achieved to-date in the FX300 League. Now bestowed with financial resources on-par with the leading teams, the new facilities at their base of operations on Makana Island are literally packed with equipment that's ahead of the curve. The newly developed FX350/FX400 class craft has shown good handling balance and superb acceleration in pre-season testing, too, leading Goteki 45 Director of Operations Keao Manumaleuna to announce the team's new motto – Future Proof. And don't they look it. FX400 Message Statement by Keao Manumaleuna, Goteki 45 HQ, Makana Future Proof. At Goteki 45, that is our mantra for the upcoming FX350 and FX400 campaigns. In preparation for the new leagues, we have developed an all new race craft which exceeds the performance of its predecessor in every category. During pre-season testing at our home tracks on Makana it is clear that we are now more than ready to take the world by storm. Success for the Goteki 45 team and for our loyal support has been long overdue. With the 2207 campaigns we intend to deliver winning performances that will secure the reputation of Makana as the global centre of Anti-Gravity Racing. Appearance, Evolution & Stats File:Goteki45_F7200.gif|link=Goteki 45 F7200|Goteki 45 F7200 File:Goteki45_FX300.jpg|link=Goteki 45 FX300|Goteki 45 FX300 File:Goteki_3.png|link=Goteki 45 FX350/400|Goteki 45 FX400 File:Goteki45_FX350.jpg|link=Goteki 45 FX350/400|Goteki 45 FX350 File:Goteki_45_Fury.jpg|link=Goteki 45 FX350/400|Goteki 45 FX350 (Fury) [[Goteki 45 F7200|The Goteki 45 in Wipeout 3]] appears to be a basic dual-hulled craft. This is one of the most durable craft in the game. However, it is also one of the slowest craft in the game, with its speed able to outmatch only that of FEISAR. The team did not use the design principles of their original ship in Wipeout Pure. One notable change is the design of the ship, as it is dual-hulled, but they meet as if it is a single-hull ship. In addition, the team had changed their ship traits, improving the thrust for better overall agility. Its strong thrust makes it able to jump off the start line, and its shield strength still makes the ship very durable, trailing only those of Tigron and Triakis. The Goteki 45, [[Goteki 45 FX350/400|as it appears in Wipeout Pulse and HD]], is a revamp of the Wipeout 3 model. Despite such a bulky design, the ship is actually more agile than it looks thanks to the superb thrust carried over from Pure. This is going to help a lot in recovering from weapon impacts or after getting out of the corners. On the other hand, its handling is a bit heavy, requiring some knowledge of the use of airbrakes to get it through tight corners, especially at high speeds. Aside from that, its top speed is somewhat below average. However, its fair shield still makes the ship pretty reliable. The Goteki 45 Fury ship, on the other hand, shows an explicit enhancement on speed and a little improvement on handling. Gallery Goteki.png|Goteki 45 logo from Wipeout 3 332819-goteki_45.gif|Goteki 45 wallpaper from Wipeout 3 Goteki_pure.png|Goteki 45 logo from Wipeout Pure Goteki_pulse.png|Goteki 45 logo from Wipeout Pulse Goteki_1.png|Alternate Goteki 45 logo from Wipeout Pulse Goteki_1024x768.jpg|Goteki 45 wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *Their HQ location, Makana, in real life, is a mountain located on the northern shore of Kaua'i, Hawaii. *The number 45 in their name represents the 45 Pacific Islands. *The British electronic band Goteki is named after this team. Category:Teams